Desperate Measures
by Scribblez
Summary: Pallet town and Cerulean City have been at war and the two cities hate each other's guts. But what happens when a boy from Pallet town and a girl from Cerulean City meet? AAML
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, guys, just to make sure I don't confuse you. I'm just using the pokemon characters for a totally different storyline. I do not own Pokemon! Anyway Ash and Misty haven't met yet, and yes this is going to be another love story, but will be filled with action and pain. Anyway, please review and i hope you are not too confused.**

For many years, Pallet town and Cerulean city had been at each other's throats for the masses of money and the power of land and pokemon. Nothing could keep the two towns apart from the arguments to murders that spread within both towns. Neither, Pallet or Cerulean admitted they were the ones to blame for their sin, but kept pressing on each other with violence. However, things got from bad to worse as the well known Pallet leader, Jason Ketchum, was killed in battle of trying to defend his home town. Everyone in Pallet was in anger and knew exactly who was to blame and took revenge on the Cerulean leader, Steven Waterflower along with his wife, Susan Waterflower. Sadly, from that day on the borders of Pallet and Cerulean were closed, except a lonely wild forest that was forgotten and lost within both towns.

A dark haired boy stood there, looking at his weeping mother as she laid some blood red roses along his father's grave. He had a large lump in his throat as his dark milky chocolate eyes scanned his father's name engraved in the green marbled grave stone. A strong hand came to contact with the boy's shoulder as his uncle offered a shoulder to cry on, but the young boy refused and bravely looked back at his father's grave.

"Ash hunny, do you want to talk to your father?" asked his mother, sadly.

Ash felt kinda of uncomfortable talking to his dead father; who obviously won't respond back. 'If it wasn't for that stupid war, nothing would of happened to my dad,' thought Ash and with that he began to rush off as he burst into tears.

**_Jason stood nervously in front of his five year old son, looking at his wife for support in breaking the news to him as lightly as possible. His wife held his sweaty hand as he began to tell his son about the war against Cerulean and he would be back as soon as possible. _**

_**The young Ash didn't understand, but just smiled and gave his dad a big hug. **_

**_The days went by and Ash's mother and his newly found uncle had to break the sudden news of the eager waiting boy. Those words stung into mind even since, "Baby, Daddy has gone to heaven and he isn't coming back."_**

He sped off back home; ignoring the Pallet peoples' greetings. His head was spinning not wanting to communicate with anyone, not even with his best friend Gary Oak.

Noticing, his house was in his view as he spirited to the white door, knocking Mr Mime off his feet as he swiftly entered the warm house. "Sorry, Mr Mime," mumbled Ash under his breath and helped the cleaner back to his broom.

Suddenly, he heard some loud and deep footsteps making their way up to the front door, but Ash zoomed up to his room. Ash, hurriedly, was about to the lock the door, until his uncle's grip managed to push back the door. Ash tried to refuse his uncle's kindness, but failed as his uncle rushed to his side to his distraught nephew.

"There there, kido, I knew you were hurting," comforted his uncle as he cuddled Ash gently.

Ash let his eyes water as his uncle's embrace was so similar to his father's. His uncle had the same jet black hair that was short and spiky at the ends. His face was scarred for life as each deep red scar symbolised the War with his dark eyes calmly looking upon his brother's child.

'How could those stupid Cerulean people do such a thing to this poor boy,' thought Ryan, who tried to comfort his nephew as best as he could.

* * *

A tall teen aged girl crept along the golden soft sand as she carefully placed two pearl coloured roses into the calm tides of the ocean. She watched the two roses float away in the distance of the soft clashes of the waves.

"They're just for you, mum and dad," she muttered, returning to her sisters and brother on the balcony. They all fell into a sudden silence as the gentle breeze danced around the group, drawing the night near. They leisurely walked home passing the hatred Pallet posters that still clung onto the brick walls of high and towering buildings.

"Well, you girls, better get ready for the water show," reported Brock, checking his watch.

The teen aged girl smiled at her brother figure, ever since her parents died in the War, Brock had taken the lead of a parent and a role model for the Waterflower daughters. Misty didn't need a role model though, she was already a kind and caring girl; who admitted she had a few mood swings from time to time.

Her auburn hair was carefully combed into a high ponytail and fake jewels were neatly arranged into her locks. She slowly slid into her golden like dress and whirled around in front of her mirror; admiring her beauty, but something was still missing in her life.

"Ready, sis?" asked her older sister, Lily.

Misty nodded sadly, not wanting to let perverted men stare at her slim figure and having no one to protect her from the evil in the world that she was soon to face.

"Hey, what's the matter?" her sister questioned seriously, walking up to her side.

"I'm missing mum and dad," croaked Misty, close to tears.

_**The torches of flames burned into the night sky outside the Waterflower's house and the angrily mobs began to tear down the house.**_

"_**Get out of here!" ordered Steven to his family; holding the front door that was being targeted. **_

_**Susan crouched down to her four daughters and told them to go to Brock's house and take cover. The daughters agreed and quickly rushed off into the night, hoping they will see their mother and father again. **_

**_Nights passed, Brock sat in front the Waterflower daughters and sadly announced, "I'm so sorry girls, your mother and father died in the attack."_**

"Hey, come on Misty, I'm missing them too, but those horrible Pallet people are the ones to blame. We will get revenge some day" said Lily, rocking her little sister as she sobbed silently.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter 'The meeting', coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash laid there drowsily, trying to adjust his eyes to the powerful sun light that dazzled into his room. His room was a medium sized filled with many pokemon posters and toys, it was quite messy, but hey that's boys for you!

Ash ultimately came to his feet and gradually strolled downstairs, observing his Uncle lying on the couch with a glass of fresh orange juice in his hand. This surprised Ash as Uncle Ryan had always started the day with a can of beer, but that's when his father was around with him. They used to drink and joke with each other with all the Cerulean nonsense and share their smart remarks on how 'dumb' and 'evil' they were to the world.

"Hiya kido, how you feeling?" asked Ryan.

"I'm fine and, by the way,thanks for yesterday, Uncle Ryan," answered Ash.

Ryan smiled and sat up on the couch to allow some room for his nephew. Ash slumped on to the couch and watched the television screen, showing the highlights of The Cerulean Water show. Ryan hissed as the three Waterflower daughters appeared on the screen, posing and talking as if they knew everything.

"They just make me sick," growled Ryan, gulping down some orange juice.

Ash stared at the screen, looking at these three young girls; they looked as if they wouldn't hurt a fly. He had to admit their hair colours were a bit weird with the blue, the red and purple, but that wasn't the point. How could they be the relatives of his father's killers? I mean, come on, they didn't look very frightening and looked very weak to pull a trigger of a gun. It was totally impossible!

"Ryan! Watch your language!" shouted Ash's mother from the kitchen, hearing Uncle Ryan's angrily remarks at the television screen.

Ms Ketchum hurried into the living room and saw that the Cerulean sisters were on and subsequently she saw Ash watch in fascination. She rushed over to the television and turned it off straight away, not wanting her son to watch his father's killers.

"Mum, what you doing? I was watching that," groaned Ash, trying to find the remote.

His mother had to think fast, trying to come up with all the reasons for her son's request, but soon came up with the excellent suggestion.

"Why don't I make my baby breakfast?" suggested Ms Ketchum, leading her son into the kitchen. She knew her son's biggest weakness was the well loved energy source, 'Food'.

"That's sounds good to me," smiled Ash, forgetting about the highlights as his stomach grumbled wanting to fed.

* * *

The hours slowly went by and Ash was ready to tell his mother and Uncle on what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to start his pokemon journey after all he was older enough. His mother always held Ash back from starting a pokemon journey because of his age, but now he was 14! Ash had asked his mother and Uncle Ryan to sit down so he could talk to them probably. 

His mother and Uncle Ryan stared at him in confusion of the sudden demand of the young boy. Ash walked anxiously back and forth and hoped the words would come out correctly; just as he practiced in the shower and while getting dressed. Finally, Ash found his courage and informed, "I want to start my pokemon journey."

"Ash-"

"I know it will be hard for you letting me go and all, but I believe I am old enough to look after pokemon," continued Ash, ignoring his mother's interruption.

"Ash," moaned Ryan. "I and your mother have already been through this, you're not going."

"But I will look after my pokemon sensibly and I will train my hardest. I will win lots of medals and trophies for you, I promise, just please give me a chance," pleaded the young boy on his knees.

"Ash, it's a no, maybe when you a little bit older," replied his mother, peacefully.

"At this rate I will be 40 when I start," complained Ash, viciously.

"Don't use that tone of voice young man, your mother has made it quite clear, you are not going and that's the conservation finished with," declared Ryan, sternly.

Ash rose up and exited the house with anger, knowing that his dream had been shattered once again.

He decided to sit on a nearby bench, which had the beautiful view of the Pallet hills to cool him down on the warm bright day. Ash noticed Pallet town still had the effects of the War in the appearance of a few houses, in the distance, burnt, but were still standing. His Uncle and mother had said to him that those buildings symbolised of Pallet never giving up and still standing high when they were near to defeat.

"Hey Ash, you alright? I saw you take off yesterday, what happened?" asked Gary, walking up to him.

Ash saw his brown haired friend wanting to hear the details of yesterday's events. Gary had always been a good friend to him, but when it got to the pokemon talk, things began to get ugly. Gary believed that if you train pokemon harder enough they will turn out very strong and powerful beasts. Nevertheless, Ash believed that friendship was the key to winning pokemon battles, not only with the pokemon but the trainers themselves.

Gary sat next to his friend on the bench; who was in deep thought; Gary waved his hand in front of Ash's view and told him to come back to Earth. Ash slapped Gary's hand away; he wasn't the mood for it today.

"Hey man, what was that for?" asked Gary, in puzzlement.

Ash snarled at Gary as he began to run away from the sight of his home town and he kept running, not realizing that he had entered the deep dark forest.

* * *

The three sisters sat in front of the large television screen and watched their highlights of the show. The camera had caught some excellent dives and spins, they were so proud as they saw the massive crowds clap after every performance. 

Misty sat at the wooden living room table playing around with her breakfast, glancing every now and then at the screen; seeing if the camera caught a glimpse of her dive. But there was none!

She whirled her silver spoon in her breakfast bowl, hearing her sisters' congratulate each other with high fives and kisses on cheeks. She knew her parents wouldn't approve of the sisters not eating at the table when it came to the important meal of the day.

"Cheer up, sloppy chops," joked Lily as her sisters laughed.

Misty shot a angry and upset look as she took off out of her seat and shouted, "I'm off to the forest and don't come looking for me."

"Whatever, Miss Moody," giggled her sisters as they turned around focusing on their show again.

Misty had always gone to the lonely forest; it was beautiful and unknown healing environment with the many trees and flowers that lived in the landscape. She found it hard to believe that everyone had just neglected it.

She gradually found her spot as she sat on a log and cried her heart out of the loneliness and pain she was feeling. She had no mother or father to comfort while she cried. No more happiness in her family. No more protection from her sisters' bullying, she was left to defend herself and she hated it.

All of a sudden, she heard a light crack of a few branches in the distance and the rattle of leaves echoed within the forest. Misty glared in all directions, scared on what had just caused the sudden movement, but slowly out of the shadows came a young handsome boy.

Misty shuddered a little as the young boy, little by little, walked forward into the sun's spot light, but as the boy got closer and closer, the more of a warmth and calming sensation surrounded Misty's body.

Misty stared at the boy; who was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a dark navy jumper. His jet black hair amazed Misty as his chocolate brown eyes seemed so unsure of his surroundings.

"Umm...Excuse me, do you mind-" asked Ash, but was suddenly cut off as he saw a teary eyed girl on all on her own; except from the king trees and tiny flowers that were proudly standing up to praise the recent sunlight.

Ash began to notice how beautiful this young girl was, with her auburn hair high up in a pony tail and her aqua eyes forming like sea orbs. She had a gorgeous slim figure too; her denim shorts revealed the most stunning pair of legs and her creamy yellow top showed her elegant curves.

"May I help you?" she sniffed, nervously; trying to wipe away her tears from her pale cheeks.

"No, I'm fine thanks," replied Ash, quickly, but he had just lied to the angel to make himself look like a hard core.

Ash was indeed lost, but there's no surprise there, he decided to keep running forwards, well that's what his father always told him, but that didn't seem to work at all

"So why are you just standing there? And can you quit staring at me, take a picture it lasts longer," hissed Misty, hiding her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be unkind, it's just a beautiful girl like you in these big and wild forests, it just kind of looks a little strange," replied Ash.

Misty gasped in disbelief as those four words rung into her heard 'beautiful girl like you' and tackled her emotions down as she began to sob again. No one had ever called her beautiful before, except her mother, the praise of natural beauty always went to her sisters in Cerulean.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Ash, rushing to the girl's side.

Misty cried; feeling warmth create around her face as the boy cuddled her. Ash didn't know what else to do except cuddle her, that's what his Uncle does whenever he brings on the water works. Misty was a little astonished by the stranger's gesture but didn't refuse as it felt so loving and caring. Yet, she knew she had to part, but was eager to find more about this boy.

"I'm Misty and I'm sorry for being nasty," greeted Misty, holding her smooth hand out.

"Ash," replied Ash as he happily shook the girl's hand.

"Do you mind telling me, why you were crying?" he questioned, seriously.

Misty didn't know where to start, should she mention about her parents' death? But it was too much of a strain on her heart and she didn't want to look like a cry baby in front of Ash.

"It's my older sisters; they can say the most hurtful things to me without out even realising it. So I thought I could come here, to my 'calming down' place as I call it," explained Misty, sadly.

"Just ignore them, that's what I do with Gary, my best mate, or sometimes I write my feelings or worries on a piece of paper. A bit geeky I know, but it helps," smiled Ash.

Misty nodded and thanked her newly found friend for the advice.

After that, they couldn't stop talking to each other, sharing on their stories and feelings on how they felt about pokemon and the general world.

Ash shared his opinion of treating Pokemon as their friends, not battle pets that are used and thrown away when they grow old and weak. To Ash's surprise, Misty agreed and said she had thought the same thing. Even though, the pair never did say where they came from or their thoughts about the War and the impact it had on their families.

The night sky began to turn the sky into thousands of mini lights and the friends began to laugh as they told some jokes and funny tales that they had experienced. Misty laughed so much; she had forgotten her troubles with her sisters.

The pair fell into silence as they stared at the glittering night sky and the star dust seemed to trigger their emotions and captured their bond as Ash tenderly pushed a lock of Misty's hair behind her ear. Misty got closer and closer to Ash's face and unexpectedly their soft lipsmet and the sweet sensation was transferred from boy to girl. They loved every second of it even though it was little kiss! They had only known each other this morning, butit felt like they had known each other forever. They soon parted and smiled at each other, feeling the love connection drawing them closer.

Until the sudden screech of "Ash Ketchum/ Misty Waterflower!" ruined the peaceful atmosphere.

**Yes, It was love at first sight. Sorry i left it on a cliffhanger here, guys, but I have tried my very hardest to keep the detail going throughout this chapter. The next chapter will be a little bit painful (thats you're clue lol)! Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and keep your eyes peeled on the computer screen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! I'm really surprised of you, guys, thinking this story might have a Romeo & Juliet thing going on...wow I never really thought of that. But I suppose it does have a kinda of similarity. Anyway enjoy this chapter, this is the hardest one I have had to do so far. I wanted to sort of keep it quick paced so it doesn't bore you too much lol.**

The couple parted; noticing their angrily families stood in separate sides of the forest. Both families shot rage and death threatening glares; piecing the thick and trembling air.

The air was beaten by incredible strength of anger, ripping the light breeze into pieces. The blazes of emotion were felt through both families as their stomachs tightened and their fists clenched. The razor sharp words were about to explode forth as if a stone was to be thrown into a wasp's nest, buzzing with mixed of feelings of anger, upset and betrayal.

Ash and Misty looked at each other in confusion, wondering why their families were in such frustration of their meeting.

"Misty Waterflower, get here right now!" shouted Brock.

"But Brock, Ash means no harm-" replied Misty, defending Ash with her arms spread out.

"He's a Ketchum, from Pallet town," declared Lily.

Misty turned around to face Ash as she started to see the general features of a Ketchum. His spiky black hair and chocolate brown eyes, Misty was in total shock as she bonded with the boy so much. But for some odd reason, this didn't bother her at all! She still felt the warm sensation that nourished her tall body and she found it so comforting and passionate.

"Ash, get away from that Cerulean girl," barked Ryan, stepping forward.

Ash ignored his Uncle's orders as Ash touched Misty's cheek. Ash felt like he was stuck to this beautiful angel and she felt so lonely that he was the only one who could comfort her urging soul wanting more of his attention. He couldn't let go of this stunning gift God had given him, despite of Misty being a Cerulean.

Ryan fumed as his nephew came in contact with the Cerulean girl and ran up to him like a raging Miltank. He violently gripped him by the hands and pulled him out of the scene. Ash tried his best, fighting back, making every attempt to bite, kick or punch his way out, but nothing seemed to work. Misty tried her attempts to pull her lover back out of his Uncle's grip, but her sisters had maganed to hold her back as well, breaking their love in half.

The booming voices of "Stay away from my nephew/sister" shot through the forest and the two families left each other's sights.

* * *

Misty scanned her bruised body, turning around in the mirror; taking a few deep breathers before her eyes leaked again. Her sisters and brother said she deserved every bruise on her body of the meeting with the devil in the forest and not to see him ever again. Although, the beats had attacked and ripped her soft skin apart, her heart was not affected at all. Her heart was now owned to her devoted and kind Ash and nothing could beat that. 

Misty smiled of the thought of someday claiming Ash's last name 'Misty Ketchum'; she thought it had a kind of, ring to it. She was desperate to feel his loving cuddles and quick kisses again, slowly retracing Ash's touch of her cheek.

"Nothing can break our love," Misty whimpered and returned back to her wet pillow.

* * *

"The boy needs discipline, Delia, his father would do just the same," growled Ryan, taking off his leather beat and heading for Ash's room. 

Ms Ketchum sat there like a stone statue with a very cold cup of coffee; making no attempt to sip it once. The images of her son kissing the Cerulean girl made her sick and cringe of her son's betrayal. Ms Ketchum just sat there and waited for the cries of pain to interrupt her nightmare.

"You will get 10 whips on the back side, 10 on your arms and 10 on the backs of your legs. You will not struggle, do you understand, Ashton?" ordered Ryan, whipping his belt across the bedroom wall.

Ash shuddered in the corner as the loud smack cracked the air in his room and dreaded to think of the pain he was going to feel from 30 whips on his body.

Ryan sat on the edge of his bed and waited as Ash fearfully bent over his Uncle's knee ready to take the first 10 of his beatings. The first whip was always the worst as the belt was raised high in the air and swiftly pounded on Ash's body.

Ash quietly hissed in pain as the beating continued throughout his red and weak body. However, he did not cry, his mind was focused on Misty; spreading her arms out and waiting for him to greet her. He could just imagine Misty smile in delight and happiness with the falling flowers and hearts float around as they cuddled in peace and harmony. And with this, he did not feel no pain or suffering, but just secretly grinned to himself as his Uncle was trying his hardest to whip some sense into him.

Contentedly, the beatings were over and Ash was ready to go to bed to try and get some sleep, but his Uncle dragged him by the collar leading him downstairs to see his distraught mother.

His mother looked upon her upset son and he cringed in pain as his arms and the back of his legs showed his ordeal, but she felt some discomfort as Ash showed no current interest of her presence.

"What do you say to your mother, Ashton?" asked Ryan, holding Ash in front of his mother.

Ash ignored the question, not wanting to apologise for kissing and meeting the most beautiful girl he had ever seen; ever though she was a Cerulean. Nevertheless, Ryan whipped Ash again with his belt furiously and hissed, "Say you're sorry."

Ash croaked, "Sorry mum."

"And you will not meet the Cerulean girl ever again," continued Ryan.

Ash couldn't say that, he had loved Misty, but after the threat of another 30 beatings, Ash repeated the devil's words to his mother's stone cold face.

* * *

Morning had come and Gary knocked on the Ketchum's little white door; which was shortly answered by a serious Ms Ketchum. He sarcastically smiled and walked into the dark atmospheric home. The Ketchum's household always seemed to be welcoming and the sweet scent of freshly baked biscuits in the mornings, but it had seemed least night's events had taken its aftermath. 

Gary was about to walk upstairs to Ash's room, when he was quickly interrupted by Ash's Uncle in his path.

"Hi Mr Ketchum, fine day, isn't it?" greeted Gary, nervously, seeing the stern glint in Ryan's eyes.

"I want you to make sure, my nephew doesn't go to that forest at all and not to come in any contact with that Cerulean girl again. You understand, Gary Oak?" demanded Ryan.

Gary gulped in fright and quickly nodded to Ash's scary Uncle. Gary always found Ash's Uncle scary and frightening, but Ash just laughed at him and said his Uncle is a big softie really. However, after hearing of Ash's beatings last night, proved Ash's statement to be totally wrong!

"Good lad, the little terror is in his room," replied Ryan, returning to his duties in the kitchen.

'Man, how does Ash put up with him,' Gary thought, walking up the stairs and gently tapping on his friend's door.

There was no response, but Gary walked in anyway; noticing the room was empty. Gary turned around looking for his friend, hoping he had not escaped his prison and was about to run off to tell his Uncle, but halted as Ash stood right in front of him.

"Hiya mate, how have you been?" asked Gary, frantically.

Gary knew that was a stupid question to ask as he saw the horrible sight of the large whip marks across Ash's arms that were revealed by his black t shirt. Gary also realised the light bags Ash had underneath his eyes explaining his sudden temper of not getting enough sleep, but who could blame him after receiving those beats from the 'scary' uncle!

Ash kicked his bedroom door closed so his Uncle nor mother could hear his sudden rush of anger to his so called best mate. Ash had a deep bone to pick as he had cornered Gary in his room.

"You told my Uncle where I went yesterday, didn't you?" barked Ash, darkly.

"Look Ash, I had no idea, you were going to meet the 'love of your life' in those forests. It's just your family was getting worried yesterday and I said you went into the forest. I'm really sorry, mate, really I am" explained Gary, anxiously.

Ash backed away as his best mate pleaded for forgiveness and walked over to his window. He peered over to the view of the forest and turned back to Gary. Ash knew Gary had no idea of how beautiful Misty was and with that he just glanced to the ground; wondering what to do next. There was no way he could ran out of the front door now and say happily good bye to his 'smiling' family, besides trying to be like 007 and…wait a sec...He suddenly smiled as he just had the greatest idea.

"If you can do this, I will forgive you," smiled Ash.

Gary listened to Ash's proposal, but wasn't certain it would work. Nevertheless, this seemed the only way for Gary to earn his best mate's trust again so he had no choice, but to agree.

* * *

Misty kept peering out her window towards the view of the forest and wondered how Ash was doing. Did he get the same beatings as her? Or did he just forget about her? Misty couldn't stay in her little poxy small room any longer; she wanted to go back to her 'calming down' place. 

Misty silently crept downstairs, hoping not to bump into her sisters, but luckily she saw them training in the swimming pool for the next water show. Funnily enough, her sisters told her as a part of her punishment of not allowing her to take part in the next show! Misty pretended to be hurt by this, but tried to hide her relief of not wanting to do the next 'stupid' show anyway.

She swiftly grabbed her coat from the nearby chair and smiled of her success of escaping. She rushed over to the front door until she nearlyhead-buttedinto her brother, Brock.

Misty smiled to the tanned face of her big brother; who stood there with his hands on his hips, tapping his foot continuously, and waiting for the excuse.

"Where are you going?" asked Brock, suspiciously.

"I'm going to the…library, yeah that's it, I want to go to the library for a recent book I have been longing to get," replied Misty, secretly crossing her fingers behind her back.

"What book?" asked Brock, quickly; trying to catch Misty off guard.

"Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare," answered Misty, proudly. (**Hint Hint, Sorry, I thought I would just tease you guys lol**)

Brock looked down to her calming and angelic eyes that were eagerly waiting to go out for the fresh air. He replied, "I so hope you're not lying to me, Misty. That boy in the forest doesn't deserve you. Remember his family and friends killed your mother and father."

Misty silently nodded, trying to get the thought out of her head and rushed outside, taking in the fresh Cerulean air as she gradually walked to the 'calming down place' hoping he would be there.

**A little bit of humor in the next chapter...my story needs to lighten up a bit.Anyway please review and stay tuned for the next chappie xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Gary watched his best friend zip up his black jumper and said, "Ash, I'm not so sure about this. What about if we get caught out? Or even if the Cerulean people catch you?"

Ash smiled at his friend's worry and put his hand on his shoulder and replied, "Look if I'm not back until around 8, you can tell my uncle and mum, ok?"

Gary sighed, his attempt had failed to change Ash's mind and just nodded as Ash mutely strolled over to the window. Before he began to do a daring jump, he assured to Gary, "You're a great mate, Gary, even though you can be a bit of a worry wart at times."

"Watch it Ashy boy," growled Gary, but had to laugh; hearing Ash's sudden fall out of his bedroom window andinto his mother's thornbushes from outside.

'That's got to hurt' Gary thought, but had no sympathy and began to play on his friend's computer. Ash had always been possessive over his computer games, but finally Gary had a chance to play on his very expensive computer and there was nothing Ash could do about it!

* * *

Ash quickly flew through the forest, snapping the branches that were in his way and pulling back the dead leaves. He felt he had known this forest forever and he had retraced his deep footsteps to his angel's log; hoping she would be there. But his hopes were shattered as he saw no one sitting on the old wise log. Ash puffed in disappointed; wishing he had psychic powers.

'Oh great, what am I going to do now?' thought Ash, drawing a picture in the dirty soil in boredom. There was nothing he could do; there was no way he could go in the Cerulean borders. They would skin him alive and probably eat him alive for that matter! Ash cringed on the thought and returned back to his scribble in the dirt.

Out of the blue, came these soft and gentle hands that covered his eyes as he hastily led into bewilderment.

"Guess who?" groaned a deep fake voice, but began to giggle as Ash shuddered to the tone of voice.

"I know that laugh, umm...Is it…? I can't think of the name," joked Ash, as he placed his hands on top of her hands that still covered his sight.

Misty felt Ash's warm hands, but soon began to notice the large gashes across his arms and how terrible and painful they looked to her tiny bruises. Her hands slowly fell from his face as she was saddened on how much pain Ash had inflicted and she was the one to blame. Ash opened his eyes seeing his angel in front of him just as he had wished. But why was Misty all of a sudden gone so quiet and what's with the sad face? He thought as he crept to her side and was going to break the silence.

"Lost your voice?" laughed Ash, holding his arms out for a cuddle.

Misty didn't need to answer and pointed sadly at the evidence on his arms; turning away from the sight.

"Oh," muttered Ash, drawing his arms back. "It didn't hurt much, to be honest, I was thinking of you while it was happening-"

"You certainly know how to cheer up a girl, Ash," grumbled Misty, sarcastically, folding her arms.

"And I felt no pain or suffering because I thought of you and me together," continued Ash, grinning.

Misty was taken back and grinned as she began to fall into the arms of her loved one.

"We are doing the right thing, aren't we, Ash?" asked Misty, in his ear.

"Of course, we are," replied Ash, happily and snuggling into her sweet scenting hair.

They both knew love was like a mountain; it is so hard to climb, but it will be beautiful once they have reached the top.

* * *

After a few hours of continuous chatter, Misty sat on top of Ash and strangely asked, "What's it like in Pallet town?"

Ash looked at her bizarrely and responded, "Ummm…well, I don't really know, I suppose it's different than any other town. Pallet has the green fingers for the gardening and stuff. But come to think of it, you've asked a really hard question."

Misty smiled and wished she could see these beautiful gardens, she just could imagine it now holding hands with Ash as they walk through the pretty flowers and tall green grass.

"So what's it like in Cerulean city?" asked Ash.

Misty paused for a moment, she couldn't really describe Cerulean city, and she so desperately wanted to show Ash rather than explain it, but how? There was no way, Brock was going to let a Pallet boy walk into their house, he hated Ash's guts, except if it was a Cerulean… girl.

Misty chuckled at the thought and laughed, "How would you like to come to Cerulean city?"

* * *

At first Ash wasn't too sure of the idea of going to into the place where all Pallet people dared to go, but nevertheless Ash had always wanted to see the so called 'hell bucket' place; where the Cerulean drink Pallet's blood.

Misty defiantly made him into a girl alright of his face being caked in make-up from the help of her handbag and his fake boobs made from dozens of tissues and some 'trustworthy' tree vines to secure them around his chest. They both agreed that he should keep his hood up to hide his jet black hair to not blow the cover and Misty promised the time they get into her house; she would let him borrow one of her show wigs.

It was very nerve racking as Ash stepped into Cerulean streets for the first time; passing people; who seemed to act so much like Pallet. However, the pair soon passed many hatred posters claiming **"We hate Pallet!",** but Ash couldn't argue as Pallet was just the same with Cerulean. Misty was apprehensive of Ash's reaction as the number of posters started to increase, but Ash kept on smiling and looked around her town in amazement.

Young children playing up and down the streets enjoying the bright sunshine and the constant licks of their ice cream. The chattering mothers nearby and the fathers reading the newspapers or cuddling their wives under the beautiful summer's day. Not forgetting, the pokemon Cerulean had, mostly were Water types due from the rivers and fountains that flowed into the city.

"Home sweet home," smiled Misty and welcomed Ash into her home/ Cerulean Gym.

Ash recognised the place straight away; remembering the brightly coloured walls and the large swimming pool on the television.

"Remember act like a girl," Misty muttered, leading Ash upstairs.

"Misty, is that you?" Brock called, hearing the front door open and the sudden pounds of footsteps on the wooden floor. He exited out of the kitchen to the staircase with his oven gloves and pink apron on.

Ash tried not to laugh of the sight of the boy that threatened him that horrible night; when his and Misty's relationship were torn apart and there he was wearing pink! Misty nudged him in the side as Ash's knuckles began to tighten.

"Hi Brock, sorry I was a little late out of the library," apologised Misty, bowing for his forgiveness.

Brock didn't concentrate on Misty at all, but laid his hazel eyes on Ash. Brock began to point in Ash's direction and asked, "I'm sorry, I don't think I've met you before, what is your name Miss?"

Misty and Ash stared at each other and both quickly stumped out.

"Mary"

"Rose"

Brock looked in confusion and thought something was little bit fishy and had to question, "So which one is it?"

Ash stepped forward and spoke in a squeaky high pitched voice, "It's both, Mary Rose, but many people call me different things, but you may call me Rose."

Brock walked up to 'Mary Rose' and knelt down as he kissed her hand passionately and said "You are welcome in this house, here let me take your jacket off."

'Oh no, my hair, it's going to blow our cover' Ash thought, anxiously as Brock began to remove his hood and unzip his jacket.

Luckily, Misty rapidly ran over to the pair and cuddled Ash and whispered, "Begin to cry."

"What?" mumbled Ash.

"Just do it," muttered Misty, under breath.

Ash began to give out high pitched whimpers as Misty rubbed his back and Misty explained to Brock, "Mary Rose had a really bad hair cut today and doesn't really want to show it."

Brock backed off and tried to apologise to Mary Rose, but Misty led her upstairs as they entered her room.

"That was too close," smirked Misty, jumping onto her bed.

"Defiantly," agreed Ash, lying down next to her.

Misty stared into Ash's melting chocolate eyes and felt his strong arms wrap around her delicate body. Then a sudden few pecks on her neck were received as she moaned in delight. Ash felt Misty grab onto his soul as her magic touch soothed his hurt body. Her sweet kisses feathered so soft and gently, followed by her slender fingers coursing through his hair, sending shivers down his spine. Ash and Misty managed to withdraw from each other; knowing it was dangerous to kiss each other with the Cerulean family just downstairs from them. Misty began to pull her top back to a presentable state and smiled at Ash, giving him a last kiss on the lips until later.

"Okay, let's find you a wig," stated Misty, running over to her drawers and throwing out these multi coloured wigs, she had once used for the water shows.

Ash just laid there on her bed and touched her soft feathered pillows as she suddenly pushed on a dark green wig on top of his head.

"There, that looks perfect and now to cut it a little bit to not make it too obvious of one of my show wigs," giggled Misty, snipping some green hair into a short bob.

Ash's face was priceless as he saw the state of his fake hair had gotten into and how he had transformed into a Mary Rose character. It scared him to think of how much he looked like a girl!

* * *

Afternoon sprang into action in the Cerulean Gym as the identity of Ash remained in secret; Brock had cooked a lovely meal for the family including Mary Rose as an apology for embarrassing her 'bad hair' day. Lily, Daisy and Violet agreed to show Mary Rose a sneak preview to their new Water show that Ash enjoyed very much, but wished Misty was in it too.

Ash enjoyed being a part of the Cerulean family and knew deep down they were friendly people; who just had a terrible past of violence and the war. Just like he had!

After the day was slowly drawing to an end, Ash started to remember his promise to Gary of returning home before 8pm. Misty escorted Ash back into her room to give a secret kiss goodbye.

"I have really enjoyed myself today, Mist, thanks," beamed Ash.

Misty wretchedly smiled wanting Ash to stay for longer, but knew he had to go back; she didn't want him to get even more beatings. She gradually crept up to him and placed her hands on to his chest. Ash tenderly wrapped his arms around her body and they both were draw into a comforting position for a deep and loving kiss. The soft blue glow appeared around them while the lovers' words flowed, bringing their lips closer and closer together until they locked in a passionate embrace.

Ash whispered softly, "I love you, Mist."

His words were like music to Misty's ears as her response was the same heard like a gentle breeze, "I love you too, Ash."

"Misty and Mary Rose, I thought-"

Lily screamed seeing her sister locked her lips with Mary Rose and nearly fainted. A crowd began to group inside Misty's room as they heard the loud scream and was concerned for their sister. They soon all stopped traumatized, looking at Mary Rose still gripping Misty around the waist in shock.

"You're a lesbian!" screeched Violet.

"What…no…I'm..," pleaded Misty, but soon noticed what she was about to, either save Ash from the clutches of her family or pretend she was attracted to the same sex.

Ash knew they were in deep trouble and there was no way out of their mess. He thought he had to be a man and admit to his identity of being Ash Ketchum from Pallet town otherwise Misty's family would be ashamed of her.

"Misty, isn't a lesbian," admitted Mary Rose, who began taking of her wig and revealing her jet black hair.

"No Ash, don't," muttered Misty, sadly.

Brock started to turn red, noticing the jet black hair before and the chocolate brown eyes that mixed guilt within them.

"Ash Ketchum!" He blurted out, angrily.

Misty quickly flew over to Ash, trying to protect him, but Brock threw Misty towards her bed for her soft landing. Brock grabbed Ash by the collar and began to rub off the make up that stained his grubby face.

'How could I been fooled by this jerk,' Brock thought, embarrassed, but hissed, "There will be nowhere you run now, Pallet boy."

Brock exited with Ash in his grip followed by Lily, Violet and Daisy, but the door was slammed shut and locked so Misty could not see how much trouble she had gotten her lover into.

"Ash," cried Misty, banging on her bedroom door.

**Well...tell me what you think. I hope i didn't bring this chapter too fast on you, but I'm trying to lead my story somewhere. Anyway, please review and I'm working my socks off for the next chapter. Take care now and looking forward to reading your revies xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Ash sat there in a dark and lonely room at the back of the Cerulean Gym, shivering from coldness his body was feeling. Brock had ripped his jacket and top off to be given several beatings, which deep bold bruises were starting to appear.

All the insults Brock had made about his home town pained him as the rushes of anger were burning within his heart. The three sisters just observed Brock beat him in satisfaction. The family seemed to enjoy themselves as the 'Pallet' boy tried to flee from their prison cell, but Brock kept wheeling him in; like a fisherman trying to catch a Goldeen. They asked him why he loved their sister; Ash thought of the sway of her hips, the silk in her hair, the softness of her skin, the lust in her lips and love in her aqua eyes, but made no response.

Then, they all just left him there, chained to a wooden chair and a glass of water not in his reach, just for fun of things; for Ash's grasping thirst.

Ash knew there was no way he could escape from the Cerulean gym as the door and windows were locked in the small room. The only hope Ash had now was back at home with Gary, hopefully having enough bottle to face his mum and uncle of his disappearance.

* * *

Gary glanced at the clock; which now read 8.30pm and nervously peered from the window into the forest; hoping to see a sign of his best friend. Gary knew he had already given suspicion to Ash's mother and uncle of his pathetic excuses of Ash's whereabouts. Gary had made up Ash was in the bathroom or he was sleeping (shoving a load of pillows under the bed) or even they were playing hide and seek! However, they had managed to approve Ash's mum and uncle when they came knocking on the wooden door.

"Ash, this isn't funny, it's gone past 8pm, where are you?" mumbled Gary, pacing up and down his room.

Gary thought of all the possibilities of Ash running late. _'Maybe, this girl has braces and when they kissed, they got their lips stuck.' 'Maybe, Ash hasn't got a watch on so he doesn't know the time'. 'Maybe, the Cerulean people have found him and-'_

Gary froze and ran downstairs of the sudden thought and was bracing himself to face Ash's mum and uncle. Ash's mother and uncle who were calmly sitting in front of the television, but calmly for how long!

"Umm…Mrs Ketchum," began Gary.

"Yes Gary, is something the matter?" asked Mrs Ketchum.

Gary nodded and looked over to Uncle Ryan; hoping he didn't need to explain. Uncle Ryan soon focused on his nephew's frightened friend as he managed to croak out, "Ash is…missing."

"What?" gasped Mrs Ketchum, switching off the television and paying full attention to Gary.

"But you said-" growled Ryan, starting to lose his temper.

"Yeah I know what I said, but Ash was talking to me this morning and he got angry with me from grassing him up yesterday night. Then Ash came up with this crazy idea of going back to the forest; hoping to meet that Cerulean girl. As you can guess, I said no way, because of what you said Mr Ketchum, but Ash wouldn't listen. Before he went, he said if he wasn't back before 8pm then to tell you," explained Gary, quickly.

Ryan and Delia looked at each other in concern as the clock struck 8.45pm. There was only one thing for it!

"Gather up the Pallet town, we're going into the hell hole and bringing Ash out alive!" Ryan snapped.

Ryan stormed upstairs, rushing into his room and opened his wooden drawers. He placed his fingers along the weapon he had once used before and hoped to be successful again.

"Let's get revenge for my brother and family," muttered Ryan, angrily.

* * *

There was loud unlocking sound that awoke Misty as she began to stir from her soaking wet pillow. She noticed Brock walking in, proudly and sneered at the current state she was in.

"This will be your last time to see your lover boy, come with me and I'll show you where the scum bag is," Brock reported.

Misty didn't object, but began to pleading with her brother for Ash's safety. Misty was crying so hard that she had to choke back the tears and swallow.

"Please Brock; you can't do this to Ash. I love him too much and-" Misty was unexpectedly cut off as she began to see the huge crowds pouring around the large swimming pool and posters of "We hate Pallet" being waved about the place.

Misty looked back at her brother miserably and was going to ask why were there lots of people at the gym at this time, knowing there was no water show until next week.

Brock just grinned and laughed, "Have fun with your Pallet boy, remember this will be your last time with him."

Brock opened the metal door and pushed Misty in.

Misty scanned the tiny room and noticed a figure hurled into the corner under the moonlight; shivering and tied tightly to a chair.

"Ash," cried Misty, crawling up to him.

Ash saw Misty's anxious face and couldn't believe Misty was there at first, but Misty's pulse started to race as Ash tried to crack a smile.

Misty was angry so much of the pain Brock and her sisters had inflicted on her true love; she wanted to scream and kick at them.

"Mist," whispered Ash back, feeling her warmth again. He felt Misty trying to massage his chest, but he held her hands as best as he could; not wanting Misty to see his pain anymore.

"How can you still love me after all this?" asked Misty, stroking his pale face.

"Because you are not the one doing this to me. Nothing can break up true love, Mist, despite on where we come from," replied Ash as he drew his lips gently on her forehead.

Misty sadly smiled and began to warm Ash up again by moving her body against Ash's and wrapping her long and slim arms around him. She laid her chin on top of Ash's head.

"I'm so scared for you, Ash," muttered Misty. "They have loads of Cerulean people in the gym and those hatred posters waving about. I don't know what they are going to do."

Ash closed his eyes, wishing and praying for everything to be alright for the pair as they were going to face up to their fate. They sat there so close and still, Ash felt Misty's love touch as he tried holding his breath. They both thought about their future; having their hand in hand and their hearts warming each others up. The soft lips grazing againsteach othersbegan to turn the air into sadness as they leaned in closer; not wanting to part.

Ash knew Misty and him were not going to have an easy ride tonight!

The metal door slowly opened and Brock called Misty to move away from the prisoner, but she refused.

_'Who does he think he is…God or something,'_ thought Misty, furiously.

Her sisters gripped her while Ash was forced to leave the room from the bellowing demands of her brother. While Misty and her sisters followed behind as they entered the noisy arena with many crowds booing and hissing when Ash and Brock climbed on to a platform.

"Just watch your lover boy now, little sister," giggled Lily.

Misty stood there teary eyed, wanting to know the meaning of this and for this nightmare be over. The evil sights and sounds sizzled into her mind; the screeching and howling of **'Drown the Pallet'** and '**Kill him'** echoed the air.

Brock commanded the crowds to hush and he began to shout loudly; keeping his foot on Ash's bear back. "This is a Ketchum, ring any bells people, this is the son of Jason Ketchum, the leader of Pallet's army. The army that slaughtered and traumatised us and cost us many lives including Steven and Sue Waterflower. Now, this scum bag decides to get hisgrubby little hands over our Misty Waterflower."

Sudden gasps were heard in the audience and a few glares were made at her. Misty didn't seem to care of the utter humiliation her 'so-called' brother was making; it just gave her more determination of saving Ash.

Daisy soon joined Brock on stage with a shiny dagger in her hand, this frightened Misty. Daisy smiled at Brock as Brock clutched on to Ash; waiting for the deed to be done.

"Well Ketchum, let's see how you like it, when your jet black hair is cut off," splattered Daisy.

The crowds cheered as the dagger sliced through Ash's well known black hair, the feature of a true Ketchum! The black hair flew around him as he stared sadly at the ground, hating the torture of the Cerulean people. Ash had no strength to fight back, but just to listen to the happiness and hatred taunts that floated around him.

All of a sudden, huge thrashing was heard from the Cerulean gym's main doors and in flooded the burning torches of the Pallet people. The interruption sliced the air as the Ceruleans and Pallets had finally met over many painful years.

A few Cerulean gangs tired to fight the Pallets' back, but came to a sad defeat as they were thrown into the waters of the swimming pool. No one made a sound as the men hauled themselves out of the water and angrily glared at them.

"I believe you have my nephew!" demanded Ryan as he looked up seeing Brock holding Ash up painfully in the air.

"Not any longer," smiled Brock and pushed Ash into the water with a heavy weight tied to his ankle.

Ryan watched in horror as the swimming pool choked his nephew under water and felt hopeless as he couldn't swim.

However, Misty slipped out of her sisters' grip and leaped into the waters, kicking her legs powerfully gradually swimming deeper and deeper until she saw Ash.

The heavy weight pulled him down to the bottom of the pool as Ash clutched onto his throat helplessly; wanting to breathe.

Misty held his face to let him know she was there to save him. Ash peered into Misty's eyes as she quickly bit onto the rope that was holding her lover down. Finally, Misty managed to bite her sharp nashers through and grabbed Ash's hand to reach the surface for air.

Misty quickly coughed out some water as she happily freed Ash from drowning. Sadly, Ash laid there limp as Misty pulled him out of the water and tried to help him breathe. Misty was about to ask for help, but saw all around her, raging fights and arguments firing at both sides. It was impossible for her plea of help to be heard, it was all up to her to save Ash's life.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I might take a little bit longer for the next chapter due to my exams coming up very soon (Wish me luck!) Anyway please review and take care of yourselves! xx**


End file.
